<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old dog by WoodenWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309701">Old dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenWater/pseuds/WoodenWater'>WoodenWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bleeding, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenWater/pseuds/WoodenWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他将燃烧，他将熄灭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/Saburo Arasaka, Goro Takemura/Yorinobu Arasaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.烈日/融化了他的翅膀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一切基于游戏<br/>但是并没有深入了解过荒坂父子<br/>包含了大量脑补内容俗称自嗨</p><p>V就是玩家所以性格千变万化对不对所以我这么写V肯定也没啥问题</p><p>不知道咋打tag所以这里稍微说一下，有轻微流血表现/性虐待/有性没有爱/搞笑做爱现场（？）</p><p>竹村的剧情真的好少啊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.烈日/融化了他的翅膀</p><p>那一天是他第一次见到荒坂赖宣，竹村甚至都不太相信那个看起来有些软乎乎的男孩儿会是荒坂三郎的儿子。<br/>
当时他和荒坂三郎接到公司消息急着出门，本来预定好的见面行程被直接中断。<br/>
荒坂华子在一旁牵着赖宣的手一起向他们的父亲行礼道别。<br/>
五郎也依旧像往常一样木着一张脸，但依旧恭敬地回了一礼，急匆匆地看了一眼两个孩子的相貌就跟上三郎一起离开了。<br/>
“华子其实是妹妹”浮空车上，荒坂三郎突然开口，语气中带着不满，但也有一丝不易察觉的无奈。<br/>
一直在他对面正襟危坐着的竹村不知道如何接话，他从没接受过‘如何与自己的主人讨论他的家人’这种大不敬话题的训练，只能微微低头小声地说了句：“是。”<br/>
荒坂三郎倒也习惯了竹村这副样子，摇了摇手中的杯子：“不成器的儿子，软弱无能，做事犹豫不决，和华子比起来差得不止一星半点”<br/>
竹村觉得这下他连‘是’都不能说了。<br/>
“离目的地还有多久？”三郎也看出了竹村的窘迫，换了个话题，视线随之落向窗外的城市，算计着他的帝国领土。</p><p>“五十二分钟，大人。”</p><p>“看来时间有点紧”荒坂三郎看向竹村，调整了一下自己的坐姿。<br/>
竹村了然地离开座椅跪在地上，膝行到三郎两条长腿之间，顺从地拉开西裤的拉链，将三郎已有轻微勃起的性器含到嘴里，之后将双手背在身后，感受着他主人火热的下体在他嘴里不断充血变大。<br/>
“你穿西装还挺好看的”即使是自己最敏感的部位被不断挑逗，荒坂三郎的气息仍然十分平稳“不过黑色不适合你，下次换成白的吧”</p><p>竹村感觉嘴里的肉柱已经顶到他的喉咙了，他不得不抬高上身让三郎先退了出去，恭敬地应了一声，又迫切地将那滚烫的巨物整根含住。<br/>
“你的技巧比上次好了很多，自己偷学了点？”三郎又拿起一杯酒，另一手拨弄着竹村额前散落的发丝。<br/>
“是的大人，上次是我准备不充分，还请大人原谅。”竹村回答完之后，将硕大的龟头含在口中，舌尖不时刺向顶端的小口挑逗顶弄，又将整根含住，整条舌头灵活地裹着柱身，用喉咙的收缩来讨好他的主人。<br/>
“之前顶到这个这个位置你都会干呕，不得不说你真是个好学生。”三郎拍拍竹村的侧脸又温柔地揉了揉他的头发表示夸奖。<br/>
这是荒坂三郎为数不多的，可以称之为温柔的动作。<br/>
竹村对于这种像是夸奖宠物一般的行为并不反感。<br/>
他甚至有些病态地喜欢这种温柔。<br/>
荒坂三郎将他从生死线上的挣扎中解救了出来，给了他稳定的三餐，给了他足够的教育，甚至给了他在以前他幻想都幻想不出来的地位。<br/>
他清楚地知道自己的定位，明白自己应该扮演好什么角色。<br/>
他不需要自尊，至少在荒坂三郎面前不需要，也不可以要。</p><p><br/>
“你在想什么？”三郎却察觉到了竹村一瞬间的走神。<br/>
竹村的动作一顿，立刻更加卖力地伺候起嘴里的粗大物件。<br/>
荒坂三郎大概也知道竹村的小心思，没有继续这个话题，抬脚用脚后跟点了点竹村被西裤包裹得浑圆挺翘的臀部：“后面呢，有练习吗？”<br/>
竹村喘着气看了眼行驶路线图：“有，但是大人……”<br/>
“没被别人用过吧。”三郎突然语气低沉地发问。<br/>
他很少用这种口吻说话，至少是很少对他这么说，竹村诚惶诚恐地解释：“没，没有的大人！都……都是用的道具和药物！”<br/>
“正好这就是检验你学习成果的时候，”三郎的语气一转，甚至还带着点鼓励“好学生？”<br/>
竹村松了一口气，将背在身后双手放于膝上，浅浅地弯腰鞠了一躬：“那么，我失礼了，大人。”说着开始脱下自己的外套。<br/>
鞠躬时他的脸颊蹭到了三郎依旧挺拔坚硬的下体，顶端的前列腺液在肉柱和竹村的脸颊之间拉出细丝。</p><p>这差点把三郎逗笑了，竹村有时候不合时宜的死板样子在他眼里还挺可爱的。<br/>
竹村将西裤脱下放在一边，身上仅剩一条黑色双丁内裤。<br/>
“你居然会穿这种情趣内裤，也是你的老师教你的？”三郎稍微有点吃惊。<br/>
竹村脱裤子的手一顿，脸上居然有一丝难为情，好像对他来说，比起被三郎当作性欲的处理工具，穿情趣内衣被荒坂三郎发现这种事情更让他不好意思：“是……是的，大人，老师说……说……”<br/>
“怎么？”三郎挑了挑眉。<br/>
“矢……失礼了，她说，‘长得这么正儿八经却穿着这种情趣内裤，骨子里就是个骚浪贱货，男人都喜欢这个’……”<br/>
竹村一脸淡然地用低沉的嗓音把自己形容成一个婊子，而这显然取悦到了他的主人。<br/>
三郎笑着拍拍竹村的脸：“那看来我也不能免俗了。”<br/>
“屁股里一直塞着这么个大家伙，不会影响你的工作？”在竹村将自己的衣服一件件剥离逐渐赤裸的过程中，三郎看见竹村的双臀中夹着一个黑色的硬物。<br/>
他勾着那东西随手向外拉，却发现遇到了不小的阻力，便一边感叹一边将抽出一半的黑色机械物体塞回去，顶得竹村闷哼一声又连忙道歉说自己失礼了。<br/>
“习惯，和，保持冷静……也……也是课程之……一……”竹村手上动作没停，将双丁脱下，露出了胯间银白色的贞操锁。<br/>
荒坂三郎本就一直硬挺的下身现在更加硬得发疼。<br/>
“所以你学习还是不到位，得用这种东西？”三郎饶有兴致地伸手去碰竹村的下体前端，银白色的金属内部早就被竹村膨胀的肉茎充满，顶端滴滴答答地滴出一些透明液体。<br/>
“大人请您！太脏了请不要碰！”竹村慌张地跪下“非常抱歉三郎大人，请……再给我一点时间……”<br/>
荒坂三郎看了眼屏幕上的时钟，把手上的前列腺液擦在竹村的脸上，不怎么在意地说：“你现在的时间就不算多了。”<br/>
竹村毫不犹豫地起身将后穴里的粗黑物体抽出放在他的衣服上，用手接着后穴和下体流出的淫液避免弄脏车内，正想舔干净又犹豫了下，还是将其抹在了自己的奶子和乳头上，车内昏黄灯光照耀着泛出淫靡的色彩。<br/>
“不错的选择”三郎赞赏地拍拍竹村的屁股。<br/>
竹村双手背后跨在荒坂三郎的肉柱上，用濡湿的穴口对准那火热物什的头部，缓缓向下坐。<br/>
虽然之前后穴里一直插着大号的假阴茎，但三郎的尺寸还是让竹村吃不消，几个月一有空闲就会进行的不间断的调教也让他的身体食髓知味，几乎是在插入的一瞬间，竹村的脸上就出现了他老师要求的‘喜悦又满足’的表情。<br/>
柱身和穴肉紧密贴合，火热而滚烫的温度让他觉得自己仿佛被烫伤，踮起的脚尖紧抓地面，小腿用力紧绷出结实又好看的弧线。<br/>
他尝试着坐下直到整根吞进，阴囊抵在他的臀部像两块烙铁，三郎没怎么打理的阴毛刮搔着他被撑大敏感的穴口，换来他不断的闷哼和不可抑制的颤抖。<br/>
龟头虽然没有顶到他体内深处的那一点，但可观的长度与粗细本身就足以为他带来足够的快感。<br/>
“抱歉大人……您的裤子……”竹村被锁着的阴茎不受控制地往外渗着液体，荒坂三郎的裤子早被打湿，不过显然这早已不是现在他们需要去在意的重点了。<br/>
“动。”荒坂三郎命令着。<br/>
竹村强忍着后穴里的阴茎过于粗壮带来的不适，和身体内部被破开的无助与恐惧，抬起自己劲瘦的腰身，将肉柱从体内抽离，又重重地坐回去。<br/>
龟头再次如利刃捅开肠道，他甚至能感受到柱身上青筋的跳动。<br/>
一次次的顶撞，一次次的摩擦，他感觉自己的灵魂仿佛被灼烧。<br/>
他紧咬着下唇，不断吞咽着口中的津液，后穴被填满之后他的嘴里却渐渐的有些空虚。<br/>
‘我真的把自己训练成了一个婊子’竹村五郎这样想着，不过也并不后悔，他只是单纯有些感叹而已。<br/>
他微微抬头，迷离的双眼看着车顶的灯光，有些分不清自己现在身在何处，除开最开始有意识的耸动臀部外，他现在纯靠着那几个月训练出来的本能在用后穴套弄着他主人的阴茎。</p><p>训练和实战到底还是有点区别。<br/>
但就算是婊子，他也要把自己训练成最能讨男人欢心的那一个。<br/>
双手背在身后完全没有触碰自己其他的地方，明明有车载空调，但晃动的奶子和空气摩擦却让他能感觉到凉意，仅仅依靠后穴的抽插就能获得快感，竹村觉得自己的意识甚至都在不断飘远。<br/>
直到他壮着胆子低头看了一眼荒坂三郎的表情。</p><p>男人依旧是平静的，甚至呼吸的频率都没有改变。<br/>
竹村冷汗一瞬间爬上了额头，他加大了后穴套弄的幅度，每次都让三郎的阴茎快全部抽出时用力坐下，臀肉打着三郎的阴囊啪啪作响。<br/>
他战战兢兢又断断续续地问着面前不动如山的男人：“大人，嗯啊……是……我哪里没，有，没有做，哈，好………吗”<br/>
荒坂三郎嘴角带笑：“没有哦，五郎这么卖力，做得很棒”说完揉了揉竹村一直被冷落的奶子，换来竹村一声变调的呻吟。<br/>
“只是突然又想起了赖宣，没出息的东西”荒坂三郎漫不经心地抚上竹村结实的胸肌，把玩掐揉着深色的乳尖。<br/>
“什么都不及他的妹妹，但是我又得把什么都留给他。”<br/>
“你真的做得很棒。”<br/>
“不论丢给你的是什么，你都会听话地吃下去，让你在尸山血海里打滚，你也会乖乖照做。”<br/>
“我相信只要我想，你也一定会成为全日本最有名的娼妓。”<br/>
“不论是杀人还是伺候人，你都做得很好。”<br/>
“而我得把你留给他。”<br/>
竹村五郎不敢停下自己的动作，他的乳头被三郎掐得有些发疼，但疼痛却在须臾间变为更大的快感，他的思绪在恐惧与极乐中来回拉扯，像是快要分裂出两个他。<br/>
他当然知道荒坂三郎这一番话绝对不包含对他的任何情感，或者说，把他当作一个人来看的情感。</p><p><br/>
喜爱？独占欲？那不可能。<br/>
他也并没有嫉妒他的儿子荒坂赖宣，他只是对于未来某些他无法掌控，但又必然会发生的事情充满了怒火。</p><p><br/>
荒坂三郎双手慢慢攀上了竹村修长的脖子，逐渐收拢。<br/>
“不准停下。”荒坂三郎直视着竹村五郎的双眼。<br/>
这是竹村为数不多的与三郎对视的时候，更遑论时间如此之久。<br/>
他不知道为何自己的讨好会换来这样的对待，不过立刻他就将这个问题抛之脑后。<br/>
会产生这种疑问，是他的思想出了问题，而不是荒坂三郎对他的态度有问题。<br/>
氧气开始缺失，义眼上已经跳出了系统警告，竹村大张着嘴用力呼吸，断断续续地说着破碎的话：“我是，您，的。”<br/>
荒坂三郎抓着竹村的脖子，双手逐渐用力，用他掐着的部位固定住来发力，把他当作一个人型飞机杯一样不断套弄自己的阴茎，嘴里冷漠地说着：“你是我的。”<br/>
他修长的手指已经完全插进了竹村的喉咙，血液从伤口中溢出，顺着他的胳膊流下，滚烫的液体如同血液主人的后穴一样让荒坂三郎有了近乎着迷的快感。<br/>
“我，是…咳…您的……”竹村五郎神智不清地说着，血液从他口中不断随着呼吸与说话往外喷溅，弄脏了荒坂三郎的外套。<br/>
“竹村，五，郎，咳是，三郎大，人的，狗”<br/>
竹村的大脑已经是一片空白，系统提示他的呼吸系统严重受损，正在联系创伤小组。<br/>
被锁着的阴茎前端流出了浓稠的精液，后穴也不断收缩吮吸着荒坂三郎的下体带来比之前更甚的快感。<br/>
荒坂三郎加快了抽插的频率，最后将自己深深地埋在了肠道的深处，将精液射在了竹村体内，手指从他喉管中抽出，动作可以说是温柔地将竹村抱在怀里，耳边是竹村嘶哑老破风箱般的呼吸。<br/>
“联系创伤小组了吧，真乖。”<br/>
车子不知何时已经到了目的地，车外早已有人恭敬地等候着。<br/>
他把尿液排在了竹村的身体里，用之前的假阴茎堵住男人的后穴，而竹村仅有的反应只是肌肉下意识的抽搐，和越发沉重的呼吸。<br/>
做完这些，荒坂三郎把几乎失去意识的竹村丢在地上，从车内找出清洁工具整理好自己的衣物，打开车门走出去。<br/>
没走两步想起了什么，回头对车里的竹村说：“对了，今天放你半天假，收拾好就过来。”<br/>
随行人员往车内看了一眼就立刻低头不敢多看，发着抖带荒坂三郎走向公司。</p><p> </p><p>那一天之后，竹村的脖子按照荒坂三郎的指示做了手术，并换上了相应的义体改造，而隔一段时间就会被操松的后穴也会做手术恢复紧致。<br/>
随着荒坂三郎的使用，竹村身上的义体越来越多，最开始只是脖子上的一两片金属，后来发展到了从下巴到肩部都有一定的改造。<br/>
按照荒坂三郎的话来说，变得‘更好用了’，竹村对此十分高兴。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>只要能用，只要好用，对他来说，怎么样都无所谓。<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.月光/没有温度的火焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月光/没有温度的火焰</p><p>再次见到荒坂赖宣已经是几个月之后，赖宣不知为何并不害怕冷着脸的竹村五郎。<br/>
‘谁会怕自家的一条狗呢。’竹村这么想着。<br/>
只要竹村在家，赖宣总是会凑过来，悄悄地问一些和他父亲有关的问题。<br/>
“父亲大人今天去了哪里”<br/>
“父亲大人吃过饭了吗”<br/>
“父亲大人平时会看什么书吗”<br/>
之类的问题，竹村五郎觉得，赖宣应该是个好孩子。</p>
<p>他不知道正常家庭的好孩子会问些什么问题。<br/>
他的童年只有混乱，饥饿，寒冷，痛苦与天上的星星。<br/>
他每天都忙着找食物，躲避某些赛博疯子的残杀，也有可能他们不是赛博疯子，只是饿了，但是谁知道呢。<br/>
空了他会看看天空，数数星星，给这颗或者那颗编个名字，‘肉骨头’，或者是‘烂菜叶’之类的，反正他也没别的事情可做。</p>
<p>而荒坂华子则只是在一旁安静地摆弄自己的个人终端，据荒坂三郎说，华子本人并不会出现在公众视野中，甚至相关的新闻报道也会被压下来。<br/>
她像是个游离在世界之外的幽灵。</p>
<p>‘但是是个有礼貌的幽灵’竹村对着华子鞠了一躬，跟随荒坂三郎离开住所。<br/>
‘这是对华子小姐的大不敬，竹村五郎’上车之前，他在脑子里给自己记了个大过。</p>
<p>日子一天天的过，竹村跟随着荒坂三郎在夜之城不断的扩张着他的帝国，四处征战。<br/>
他习惯了荒坂三郎一声令下，他就会去取走某人的首级盗取敌对公司的情报，或是立刻脱得精光为三郎口交，敞开自己的后穴被荒坂三郎干出水。<br/>
他用自己的所有去取悦讨好自己的主人。<br/>
这样稳定而充实的生活让竹村觉得之前在贫民窟的挣扎遥远地不可思议。<br/>
太幸福了，他觉得。<br/>
他甚至都没什么时间再去关注什么星星不星星，最多是荒坂三郎某天会突发奇想幕天席地地把他操得像个婊子一样浪叫。</p>
<p>而赖宣也在和竹村的不断交流中越来越亲近，赖宣将自己私人的联系方式给了竹村，竹村也会偶尔给赖宣带点自己做的饭团小零食什么的，赖宣和荒坂三郎的口味出奇的相似，这更让竹村羡慕这个和和美美的家庭。<br/>
不过，不论赖宣有多少成长，“仍然一无是处”是荒坂三郎对荒坂赖宣不变的评价。<br/>
竹村不知道已经见过多少次父子俩的争吵了，大打出手也有，不过基本都是赖宣朝着荒坂三郎扔东西，但每一样都打在挡在荒坂三郎之前的竹村身上，没多久赖宣就会觉得没意思而不了了之。</p>
<p>偶尔竹村会想，会不会是三郎大人对赖宣太过苛刻了。<br/>
他知道这不是他该思考的内容。<br/>
并且每当这个念头出现，他都会在脑子里给自己记一过。<br/>
但是他的备忘录上这样的过失已经越来越多，越来越频繁了。</p>
<p>‘不要得意忘形，竹村五郎’<br/>
他这样告诉自己。</p>
<p>两人的关系降到冰点是在某次家族会议后。<br/>
竹村正光着屁股给三郎深喉，三郎时不时用鞋尖轻踢竹村的后穴或是锁着的阴茎，换来竹村肌肉的颤抖。<br/>
赖宣就是在这个时候怒气冲冲地闯了进来，照例想要和他父亲来一次‘友好亲切’的父子谈话。<br/>
本来他看到眼前的场景，就想嘲讽他父亲召妓都不看时间场合，像个低级动物一样到处发情，却在看清父亲胯下卖力吞吐阴茎的男人相貌时，像被人掐住了脖子一样愣生生把话吞进了肚子里，只发出了一声短促的叫喊。<br/>
仅仅是一个背影，他也立刻认出了那是竹村五郎。<br/>
竹村五郎本来是不会在乎有没有人看到他这副男妓一样的做派。<br/>
即使是他的下属在他面前汇报行动成果时，只要荒坂三郎想，他能当着他全队手下的面在他主人的胯下发骚。<br/>
但是背后的视线却让竹村感到难以言说的压力，他在人推门进来的时候就知道那人是谁。<br/>
除了赖宣，没人会敢在荒坂大厦这样撒野。<br/>
他应该是不在乎的，他不明白为什么被赖宣看到，却让他有了一丝慌张。<br/>
和自己的秘书或是下属搞在一起，在夜之城简直都算得上是五好居民才会做的无聊事情了。<br/>
多稀松平常的一件事不是吗。<br/>
但是他还是停下了嘴上的动作，甚至顶着荒坂三郎警告的目光缓慢回头，对上了赖宣那双不可置信的双眼。<br/>
‘啊……愤怒，恶心，困惑’竹村五郎下意识地就开始分析赖宣的表情‘但是他为什么会难过呢。’<br/>
不过这些情感最终都定格在了厌恶上，竹村能从赖宣的脸上看出来他甚至有点反胃到想吐。<br/>
竹村的头顶传来刺痛，荒坂三郎扯着他的头发让他转回去，皮鞋也用力踩在他被锁着的下体上。<br/>
竹村闭上眼，抛开自己所有的想法和情感，低头含住了荒坂三郎还硬挺着的粗大阴茎，他拿起一根假几把塞进自己的后穴，被锁着的下体上传来的碾压感也在把他往快感的巅峰不断推进。<br/>
随着一声巨大的摔门声响，竹村五郎在荒坂三郎的脚下射了出来。</p>
<p>‘要记住你的位置，竹村五郎。’<br/>
他这样提醒自己。</p>
<p>从那以后，荒坂赖宣开始躲着竹村五郎了。<br/>
其中也有着荒坂三郎的授意。<br/>
说是躲着也不对，毕竟从他们两个的地位来看，竹村没有资格‘被躲着’。<br/>
但事实就是，直到荒坂赖宣成年，竹村五郎都再也没有见过荒坂赖宣。</p>
<p>随着荒坂赖宣年纪的增长，他变得越发叛逆，对他父亲荒坂三郎的管束也越来越抵触，竹村甚至听说赖宣暗中集结了一股势力想要推翻荒坂三郎的统治。<br/>
好孩子似乎学坏了，竹村感到一点点难过。<br/>
之后他为自己记上了一笔，他已经很久很久没有为自己记过了。</p>
<p>在赖宣的成人礼上，竹村终于再次见到了他。<br/>
赖宣拒绝了他父亲为他筹备的成人礼，自己联系上一群狐朋狗友（荒坂三郎是这么形容赖宣的朋友的），自己找了个场子搞party。<br/>
荒坂三郎对此并没有什么表示，只是让竹村带着成人礼给他送去意思一下就行了，至于赖宣接受不接受都无所谓。</p>
<p>等到竹村赶到的时候，赖宣显然已经喝多了。<br/>
和他周围那些吵吵闹闹的醉鬼不同，喝醉的赖宣要更安静，周遭都是为了庆祝他成人而来的热闹，他却丝毫不为所动。<br/>
他只是静静地坐在一边小口地喝着酒，略浑浊的目光无意识地一遍又一遍扫过人群。<br/>
直到竹村五郎站在他的面前，手里拿着一个包装好的方盒子</p>
<p>“滚开，婊子。”赖宣把杯子甩到竹村的头上，深红的酒水顺着竹村的发丝往下，从颤抖的睫毛上滚落时竟显得这个冷淡的男人有一丝脆弱。<br/>
竹村不为所动，依旧守规矩地90度弯腰，双手递上准备好的礼物。<br/>
礼物盒很小，竹村猜测是赠与合同或是芯片之类的东西，但不管是什么，他有预感赖宣不会接受。<br/>
果然赖宣一巴掌把小盒子打飞到一旁。<br/>
竹村在心里叹了口气，然后又为自己记了一过，准备去捡回小礼物离开喧闹的party现场回去复命。<br/>
“捡回来。”<br/>
就在他转身的时候，赖宣的声音不咸不淡地从后面传来。<br/>
这种熟悉的语气，简短的命令，让竹村五郎从尾椎骨处下意识地窜出一股电流。<br/>
‘虎父无犬子……吧。’竹村觉得自己前后都开始流水了。<br/>
“不准用手。”赖宣补充道。<br/>
竹村五郎心下明白，跪在地上向赖宣行了一礼后熟练地手脚并用向被打飞到人群中的小盒子爬去。<br/>
周围都是些比五郎年轻不少的男男女女，他们跟随着音乐扭动着，用酒精和新型毒品燃烧着自己的神经，每个人都沉浸在自己迷醉而混沌的世界里。<br/>
有人注意到了在地上爬行的竹村，稍有神志的冲他吹起了口哨打开录像模式，有一两个胆子大的甚至伸手去拍男人挺翘的臀部，或是停在他前进的路上冲他的脸顶胯。<br/>
有个嗑嗨了的还把硬着的鸡把掏出来想往他嘴里塞，被赖宣叫人给拖出去处理掉了。<br/>
竹村毫不羞耻地继续前景，目光坚毅面孔严肃仿佛是在执行什么机密任务，他不在乎周围这些小年轻的调戏与羞辱，他遵守的原则就是不计一切代价完成命令，不论是他现在的主人荒坂三郎的，还是他将来的主人荒坂赖宣的。<br/>
即使他是荒坂三郎的贴身随行人员，但是他知道自己并不是什么所谓的荒坂三郎的发言人或是‘脸面’之类的东西。<br/>
那不是他能奢求的资格，被从平民窟带到这里已经像是一场遥不可及的梦了，有很多东西在出生的时候就早已注定好了。<br/>
狗就是狗，即使是戴上镶钻的项圈，说到底也还是一条狗。<br/>
永远都是</p>
<p>他低头穿过几个硬着鸡巴的男人的胯下，系统提示他在不停地受到未授权扫描，大多都集中在他的下体和屁股部分，他知道这些碰他的人都会在不久后被赖宣处理掉，录像也都会被洗掉，至于洗掉录像的时候会不会损伤到那些小屁孩儿的大脑元件就没人会在乎了。<br/>
竹村叼着小礼物盒，缓慢地狗爬到赖宣的脚边。<br/>
赖宣觉得竹村真的被训练地很好，他看向身旁会干扰他的人群时眼中流露的凶光仿佛是什么食人的古老野兽，贴身的白西装完全掩盖不了随着狗爬时肌群的运动。<br/>
他身上散发着尖刀似的冷冽杀气，但在看向赖宣时又会瞬间变得柔顺乖巧，无害的姿态像是一条在阳光下打盹的大狗。<br/>
男人摆出犬类的标准坐姿，将礼物盒递到赖宣伸出的手心，习惯性地舔舔青年的指尖。</p>
<p>赖宣百无聊赖地拆开小盒子，发现居然是一张小纸条。<br/>
现在已经很少有人用这种古老的方式传递信息了，大概他那个死板守旧的该死的老父亲就是好这一口的其中之一。<br/>
【随便用】<br/>
纸条上这么写着。<br/>
赖宣被酒精填充了一部分的大脑仿佛被点燃，他把纸条甩到竹村脸上，自顾自地放声大笑两声：“你自己看，哈，他可真是个贴心的好父亲啊是吧竹村。”<br/>
“是。”竹村没敢伸手去拿掉在地上的纸条，只扫了一眼低头应道。<br/>
剧痛立刻从脸颊上传来，男人的头歪向一边，训练有素的身体让他依旧保持者标准的犬姿。<br/>
喝醉了的赖宣完全没有控制手部的力量，直接打掉了竹村两颗牙齿：“狗怎么能说人话呢，竹村。”<br/>
“汪。”竹村从善如流，将碎牙齿和血水吞进肚子里，目光清明地注视着赖宣等待下一个命令。<br/>
但是这平静的眼神却瞬间激发了赖宣心中的怒火。</p>
<p>赖宣不知道这股愤怒从何而来，他想起了很多年前会议室里他看到赤裸的竹村在他父亲胯下辗转承欢的媚态，他想起了在他私人公寓里竹村穿着围裙为他做饭团时的温柔微笑，他想起了竹村在他每一次和他说话时谁都比不上的认真神情。<br/>
他不否认看到竹村光裸的背脊时他瞬间就勃起了，硬得像是一根蓄势待发的枪管火炮。<br/>
当时他想把这杆枪捅进竹村的肚子里，操烂他的屁眼，捅穿他的肠子，抓着他的心脏质问他为什么要和他父亲搞在一起，质问他为什么如此下贱，质问他有没有自己的人格。<br/>
然后他想起来了，在父亲让他与华子和竹村见面的时候，对竹村的夸赞就是‘很好用’。<br/>
他最后选择摔门离去，但当时心头涌动的火焰并没有消失，它只是在某个角落静静地焚烧，等到赖宣意识到烈焰的滚烫时，已经无法将其浇熄。<br/>
赖宣起身抓着竹村的头发，拖着健壮的男人走向VIP单间，竹村没有反抗，只是放松身上的某些肌肉，顺着赖宣的动作往前爬，让他能拖得更轻松一些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.塔楼/聆听倒塌的假象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.塔楼/聆听倒塌的假象<br/>关上门的时候，良好的隔音构造让屋内安静得仿佛另一个世界。<br/>屋内是赖宣喜欢的日式装潢，明明是开Party的吧，vip包厢却像是某处静谧的茶室。<br/>他被赖宣丢在床边，额头撞到了床脚让他有瞬间的眩晕，肚子还被赖宣泄愤般踢了一脚。<br/>他将自己的痛觉感知系统调低了两个档次，他有预感接下来将会很不好过。<br/>“我父亲就是这样教你伺候男人的？”赖宣冷冷地看着在地上蜷缩着的男人，鲜血和唾液从他口中溢出黏在他了胡渣上。<br/>“呜……汪……”竹村底底地从喉咙里挤出一声狗叫，像是委屈撒娇，也像是道歉。<br/>他忍着眩晕，调整脑内的平衡校准系统，爬到赖宣脚边，蹭了蹭青年的小腿，低下头乖顺地舔着赖宣的皮鞋。<br/>唇舌与皮制品接触的声音在寂静的小房间中格外清晰。<br/>随着竹村的舔舐，更多的血液从完全没愈合的伤口流出，打湿了地面的毛毯晕染出一片深色。<br/>“够了。”赖宣皱着眉头，抓着男人的头发将他提起，竹村轮廓分明的面孔现在变得脏兮兮，岁月在他脸上刻下的痕迹却只让赖宣觉得他更有味道。<br/>他从没见过这么适合伤痕与鲜血的男人。<br/>他的手指伸进竹村的嘴里，胡乱地摸索伤口，调低了痛感的竹村仍能感到口腔内隐隐作痛。<br/>“把你的敏感度调到最高档，我知道父亲肯定给你做过这项改造。”赖宣的声音冷漠得近乎有些冷酷，竹村在心底默默怀念从前的好孩子赖宣，又给自己记了一过。<br/>最高档的敏感度即使是训练有素的竹村也吃不消，他感到害怕与惶恐。</p>
<p>这一个改变将会无限放大他的一切感官，而早就被荒坂三郎用各种花样调教过的身体又能从疼痛中汲取到快感。<br/>他为数不多几次开启最高档都是办事不力的惩罚，他不敢去回想那些日子。<br/>被锁在暗无天日的小黑屋里，食物就是荒板三郎的精液和尿液，每天所做的事情也只有等待三郎把鸡巴插进他一直饥渴难耐的后穴里。<br/>或者是戴着头套四肢被锁在地上，只能撅着屁股任由他不知情的下属们排队把他的后穴操到烂熟，而他为了能早点结束惩罚，唯一的选择就是下贱地摇晃自己肥硕的屁股夹紧后穴伺候好一个又一个男人榨干他们的精液。<br/>他引以为傲的自控能力变得不堪一击，羽毛落在身体上的瘙痒都让他爽得流水，男人们用各种长短粗细的东西捅进他后面把他送上极乐。<br/>他毫无反抗能力，只能像条搁浅的鱼张着嘴浪叫，任凭口水肆虐，之后被男人们发现他的嘴还闲着，便拿来当成性器使用。</p>
<p>他不是人，连狗也算不上，就是个鸡巴套子，离了男人就没有存在的意义与价值。</p>
<p>他想要拒绝，这也是他很罕见的没有立刻执行的主人的命令。<br/>他哀求地看着赖宣希望能得到宽恕，他将痛觉感知调了回去甚至还调高了一档，口腔里的伤口立刻有刺骨的疼痛敲打着他的神经。<br/>慌乱与恐惧充斥着这条大狗的双眼，赖宣心中涌起一股怜惜但更多的是满足：“不愿意？”<br/>竹村发出‘呜呜’的像是抽泣一样低吟。<br/>赖宣掏出自己早就硬得快爆炸的鸡巴，抓着竹村的头使劲儿按下去像是要捅进男人的胃里。<br/>猝不及防的竹村没有控制好，牙齿碰到了赖宣的柱身，青年倒抽一口冷气，退了出来，呸了一声。<br/>竹村正要道歉，想凑去弥补自己的过错，就见赖宣皱着眉头捏开他的嘴看了两眼，说：“把你的牙都拔了。”<br/>语气稀松平常，像是“早上好”或者是“吃饭了吗”<br/>‘喝醉的赖宣和三郎大人真像，还是说这才是他的本性？’竹村一边把自己的牙齿一颗颗拔出来一边这么想着。<br/>疼痛对他来说不算什么，痛苦能让他清醒，他能从中获取力量，<br/>他不害怕疼痛，对于他这种习惯了在死亡线上摸爬滚打的公司老狗来说，受伤的痛苦甚至让他觉得熟悉而亲切。<br/>牙齿被拔掉了还能再做手术，苦难总会过去，但如果被快感侵蚀了他的大脑，他不知道自己还能不能再保持住他那岌岌可危，没人在乎的，微不足道的自我。</p>
<p>竹村的动作很麻利，手指上的改造义体也能让他轻松发力把自己几颗深处的大牙扯出来。<br/>不多时竹村的白西装就被自己嘴里的鲜血染红了一大片，但为了不让场面太过于赃乱，他将每一颗牙都吞进了肚子里。<br/>竹村张着嘴让赖宣检查自己的成果，正值壮年面容刚毅的男人却像个老得掉光了牙的耄耋老人一样嘴里空无一物，牙床里不断的渗着血，从张大的口腔里赖宣能看到竹村为了吞咽血液而不断蠕动的喉咙。<br/>赖宣满意地将鸡巴插了进去，柱身擦过伤口，即使是最轻微的触碰也是常人难以忍受的折磨，但痛觉调高了一档的竹村仍旧是面不改色地全盘接受了赖宣的插入，甚至脸上还很合时宜地露出欣喜地表情。<br/>说实在的赖宣的鸡巴在亚洲人里还算不错，但是和他父亲荒板三郎相比还是略有不足，竹村接纳起来毫无压力，他依旧保持着挺拔的犬姿，任由赖宣扯着他的头发在他嘴里发泄性欲，偶尔唇舌配合地吮吸舔弄。<br/>“操……操死你这个烂婊子……妈的”最终赖宣骂着脏话射在了竹村的嘴里，竹村张开嘴把精液留在口腔里让赖宣查看，得到首肯后才把腥臭的液体吞下。<br/>赖宣瘫在床上像是睡着了，竹村跪在他脚边不敢抬头，等了十分钟也没有动静，便悄悄起身向着赖宣鞠躬，转身准备离开。</p>
<p>还没等他迈开步子，赖宣隐含着怒气的声音咬牙切齿地从后面传来：“就这么迫不及待想跑？”</p>
<p>竹村来不及解释，身子一歪整个人倒在地上，他颤抖着爬回去，看到自己的一条小腿还站在原地，切面整齐干净利落，肌肉组织与血管甚至还在跳动。<br/>而赖宣赤红着双眼瞪着他，手里拿着把墙上装饰用的武士刀。<br/>他顾不上腿上的疼痛，强撑着爬回去给赖宣磕头认错，着急地亲吻着赖宣的皮鞋，却被暴躁的青年一脚掀翻在地。<br/>喝醉了的青年像是解开了某种束缚，他狂躁的在房间里来回踱着步子，喉咙里发出怒吼，抓着自己的头发与西装，仿佛这样就能把多年来的压抑与愤懑释放出来。<br/>竹村赶忙爬过去抓着赖宣的裤脚，着急地出声：“赖宣大人，请不要……”<br/>赖宣踢开他的手踩在男人的脸上，打断了他的话：“不要什么？不要这样对你还是不要再和我父亲做对？你就这么想当我父亲的狗是吗？”<br/>‘我只是想提醒你不要伤害到自己’竹村五郎依旧冷静地躺在地上，鼻梁被赖宣踩断了，眼睛应该也被踢得快要瞎了一只，但是他没办法为自己做出任何辩解，只能默默承受。<br/>男人的沉默被赖宣曲解为默认，怒火中烧的他强行连接上竹村的神经系统，调出大脑中枢面版直接将快感的敏感度调到了最高。<br/>‘没能逃过这一劫’竹村叹了口气。</p>
<p>世界的模样在下一个瞬间发生了改变。<br/>感官开始无限放大，他听到门外依旧吵闹的摇滚音乐，间或夹杂着男女高潮时的呻吟，他听见赖宣包含着愤怒的气息，他听见自己被切断的小腿部位切口的血液从身体内挤出又滴落在毛毯上。<br/>无数彩色的线条在他眼里扭曲纠缠，像是用了纯度最高的‘闪闪’或者是别的什么神经毒品，他看到时间在融化坍缩，光线从房间顶灯里不断涌出又汇集到赖宣跳动的心脏，那蓬勃的力量让竹村脸上出现无法掩饰的迷恋。<br/>赖宣灼热的呼吸像是战前吹响的号角，他愤怒的心跳如同一首永不停息的战歌，一下下重锤着竹村的大脑防线。<br/>竹村忘记了所有勾引男人的技巧，没有任何的触碰他就已经开始高潮，精液从锁的小孔处缓慢流出。他也很久没有痛痛快快的射出来过了。<br/>他像是一滩烂肉，失去了所有的功能，张着嘴，满口腔的唾液溢出，舌头在空气里勾舔挑拨，吮吸讨好着不存在的鸡巴。<br/>“父亲真是给你加了个好功能。”赖宣把竹村扔到床上，扒掉他的裤子，再次硬挺的阴茎直接插进了竹村湿热紧致的后穴，肉刃破开身体时摩擦的快感层层叠加，竹村又射了出来。<br/>他的大脑已经完全停止了运作，满脑子只有对鸡巴的渴望，在赖宣插进来的时候就开始收紧自己的肠道，主动扭着屁股把赖宣的鸡巴吞得更深，晃动腰部让龟头细细地开拓他体内的每一个角度。<br/>竹村撕烂身上的所有衣服，抓着赖宣的手盖在自己的胸肌上，赖宣感觉自己的手都要陷在这对奶子里，他嫉妒他父亲这么多年能够一直玩弄这具优质的肉体，又痛恨竹村对他父亲一味的听从与臣服。<br/>赖宣久无动作，脑子混乱的竹村感到奶头没有像往常一样被玩弄，隐约觉得荒坂三郎大人大概又想看他自己发骚，于是更卖力地扭腰摆跨，挤压搓揉自己的大胸肌，扯着早已挺立的乳头浪叫。<br/>他低哑性感的嗓音中满含春情，他被要求训练得达到‘即使是性冷淡的和尚听了也得硬着个鸡巴想操死他’的水平，显然对赖宣来说威力挺大。<br/>青年双手捧着竹村一刻不停的臀部，拍打两下就能看到一波又一波性感的肉浪，他吻上竹村的嘴，被男人的胡渣刺得痒痒的，舌头勾着竹村的舌头纠缠不休。<br/>忽略竹村的满嘴鲜血和缺了一截的一条腿，气氛温情地甚至有些浪漫。<br/>竹村显然也并不习惯这样的氛围，荒坂三郎从来没有亲吻过他，一次都没有，更不要说是亲吻嘴唇了。<br/>他困惑地开口：“三郎……大人？”<br/>荒坂三郎，这是在之前的调教中，唯一被允许从竹村的嘴里说出来的男人的名字。<br/>显然也是能瞬间挑起赖宣怒火的名字。<br/>赖宣咬断了竹村的舌头，嚼碎了又吐了回去，竹村含着满嘴的碎肉不断咳血，系统再次提示失血严重，询问是否联系创伤小组。<br/>仍然连接着竹村系统的赖宣选择了放弃联系，从旁边的床头柜里翻出来急救药随意地喷了点在竹村嘴里算是止血。<br/>“都，他妈这个时候，了”赖宣双手抓着竹村肌肉线条完美的腰肢不断往自己的胯下顶撞“还想着，那个老不死的！你他妈的！”<br/>“贱货！操！操你妈的！”赖宣一次比一次用力，像是要把睾丸也挤进竹村的后穴一样“你这个贱逼！千人骑万人睡的松货！你就是条被用烂了的母狗！”<br/>“你以为你对他忠心耿耿能换来什么？你在他眼里什么都不是！”<br/>“你这么努力有个屁用！只要有一个小失误你就会被他说的一无是处！”<br/>“你以为他是真的关心你吗？他看你的时候眼里从来都没有过你你心里不清楚吗？”<br/>“明明是他杀了妈妈，他为什么能那么无动于衷？！”<br/>“华子也是个杀人凶手！他们没什么两样！”<br/>“我恨他我恨他们我恨你你为什么不反抗你为什么这么听话！”<br/>赖宣的指甲早已抓破了竹村腰上的皮肤，但是疼痛只能给竹村带来病态的快感，竹村被锁着的前端已经射不出精液了，透明的尿液点点渗出。<br/>本来射得发疼的阴茎被液体摩擦又变为了另一层的快感，竹村爽得直翻白眼，下意识地吞咽把嘴里的舌头碎肉都吞下去不少。<br/>他当然听不见赖宣的咆哮，赖宣自己也分不清他是在骂竹村还是在骂他父亲，抑或是在痛骂他自己。<br/>“你还活着。”赖宣俯下身子，亲吻竹村不停颤抖的睫毛，舔着他的义眼，啃咬被打歪打断的鼻梁，最后含着竹村的唇咀嚼男人口腔中的碎肉，喂给男人吞下也交换着彼此的唾液。<br/>“你的血液是滚烫的。”他拿起从柜子里摸出的小刀——现在的包厢准备得都十分充分——划开竹村的小腹，鲜血大量涌出，竹村脑内的警告吵得赖宣不堪忍受，按了静音提示之后抚摸竹村暴露在空气中的脏器。<br/>“但你的心是什么样子的。”<br/>他割掉竹村胸口补位的肌肉，看会见了那颗跳动的心脏。<br/>一颗一半已经机械化，无数人造物取代了人类血管的，跳动着的心脏。<br/>赖宣像是疯了一样大笑，又呜咽着小声哭泣，他把手插进竹村的小腹，滚烫温暖的像是回到了母亲的子宫。<br/>赖宣觉得自己快射了，把阴茎从后穴里抽出，跪坐到竹村的胸口，把精液射在了男人的心脏之上。<br/>射过之后的赖宣仿佛清醒了许多，把自己收拾干净离开了房间。<br/>他撤出了对竹村系统的掌控，顺手取消了警报静音，也让竹村的系统自动联系上了创伤小组。</p>
<p>等到竹村再次睁开眼睛，他已经躺在医院病床上了，身体完好如初，也没有多出来什么改造义体。<br/>他躺在条件优渥的单人间，有一两滴泪从眼眶中溢出。<br/>他并不想哭，他记不起来发生了什么，但他知道被自己的主人使用是天经地义，被玩坏了是自己没用，如果因为这个他的主人没有玩尽兴那他才是罪该万死。<br/>他想要立刻联系荒板赖宣道歉并乞求一个改进错误的机会。<br/>但是他翻身起来的时候，看到了满天的星光，是夜之城少有的空气清醒的夜晚。<br/>他停下了动作，关闭了通讯面版。<br/>他哭了。</p>
<p>‘你是谁？’<br/>他对那个孩子说。<br/>‘竹村五郎’<br/>孩子哭着回应他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.星火/迎来热烈的死亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加了点细节，希望能突出一点竹村的心理变化。<br/>但是还是很突兀就是啦。嗨呀。<br/>顺便改了俩错别字啥的</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.星火/迎来热烈的死亡</p><p>当竹村五郎把那个被枪子儿扫得破破烂烂的青年从垃圾堆里捡回来的时候，他恍惚想起，当年荒坂三郎大人差不多也是这样把他从泥潭中扯了出来 。<br/>
这相似的境遇让他有种命运一般玄妙的恍惚。<br/>
他不能理解荒坂赖宣的行为，他不明白为什么赖宣要杀掉荒坂三郎大人，他就那么的迫不及待想要取代他的父亲吗，但说句大不敬的话，这种事情不是早晚会发生的吗，他何必急于一时？<br/>
荒坂三郎的死亡现场宛如儿戏，都不需要用义眼扫描他都能看出来三郎大人是被人掐死的。<br/>
一直循规蹈矩几十年的他在知道了那个偷东西的小贼后，做出了一个让他自己都震惊万分的决定。<br/>
他要反抗现任家主荒坂赖宣，为他的主人荒坂三郎复仇。<br/>
他觉得他疯了。</p><p>他带着那个自称是V的年轻人四处逃窜，两个全城通缉犯可怜兮兮地在脏乱的汽车旅馆里抱团取暖，质量极差的休息过后又是一段新的逃亡。<br/>
这对稳步走在人生轨道上的竹村五郎来说是一段不可思议的旅程，奇妙到不亚于被荒坂三郎选中贴身服侍。<br/>
恍然间又好似回到了他的童年，回到了那段吃了上顿没下顿，为了生存整日焦头烂额的穷苦日子。<br/>
每天过得提心吊胆心力交瘁，身心俱疲但是却充满了……<br/>
充满了什么呢，他不清楚，他觉得应该是无边的仇恨与刻骨的忠诚在推动着他吧。</p><p>被他捡一条命的青年说他曾经也是一条公司狗，但是在上司的权利斗争中成了个炮灰被扫地出门，为了干一票大的把命搭进去了一条害死了自己的好兄弟，脑子里还多了个几十年前唧唧歪歪说要炸了荒坂塔的疯逼。<br/>
竹村五郎觉得V的疯逼程度和他形容的那个银手有得一拼。</p><p>他从没在公司里见过V这样的人，看起来人模狗样的实际上满嘴脏话、游手好闲仿佛干什么都提不起兴趣，但接了活就跟什么隐藏模式开启了一样铆足了劲儿、杀起人来毫不眨眼但又不会玩弄折腾他的猎物，显然他并不享受杀人的过程。<br/>
他甚至看到有些帮派成员欺负平民还会拔枪相助。</p><p>‘老天，’竹村捂着额头‘这到底是个什么物种，他真的是夜之城的人吗？’<br/>
“怎么了五郎，头痛了吗？”青年人一屁股坐在竹村身边，嘻嘻哈哈地问他，然后皱着眉头把屁股底下硌到他的断肢甩了出去。<br/>
“不，没什么，V，我们该走了”男人摆摆手，把青年脸上的血迹擦掉，起身离开准备去见他们的中间人</p><p>‘五郎’这个称呼，他已经很久没有听到过了。<br/>
他觉得他和V的关系没有熟悉到能够使用这个称呼，但是青年喊得实在太顺口太自然了，在他还没反应过来时，叫他五郎而不是竹村就已经仿佛是他们的共识了，他也懒得花精力去纠正。</p><p>这人看不明白浅显易懂的接头暗号，自己看不懂就算了还要自以为是地编一些奇奇怪怪的话当作暗号来用，反复跟他确认敲门次数还是敲错差点被竹村一枪给崩了，气得头昏脑涨的竹村恨不得撕烂他那张吊儿郎当的欠揍笑脸。</p><p>明明是潜入的任务被发现之后不想着逃跑过段时间再来反而选择杀光所有警戒人员，还说些什么‘把人杀光了就没人知道我们来偷东西了’的歪理。<br/>
中间人把他俩喷的狗血淋头。<br/>
之后竹村又把V喷的狗血淋头。<br/>
而V还是嬉皮笑脸地我错了下次不改。</p><p>他嘲笑完竹村不会用搜索引擎之后会带他走街串巷地去吃夜之城的各色美食，虽然说老实话，都不怎么和他的胃口。</p><p>他好像充满着热情，什么事情都不能击垮他，不管是再糟糕的情况他都能绝地反击，向着他的敌人吐口水比中指之后扬长而去。</p><p>‘他一直是这么不着调吗’竹村时常会想。</p><p>似乎也不是，有时候他半夜醒来会发现V不在床边，找了半天结果这人跑到房顶上去数星星，竹村骂他吃饱了撑的想回去睡觉却被抱着大腿走不掉，只能陪着这个大男孩儿一起数，没过多久他自己倒先搂着竹村的腰睡得死沉，竹村还得看着这傻逼防止他摔下去一命呜呼，自己一整晚睡不好。</p><p>他有时候会听到厕所里传来叫骂声和砸玻璃的声音，之后V会红着眼眶强颜欢笑地说他们又要赔旅馆一面镜子了，然后夸张地扑到他身上求抱抱求求摸摸求亲亲，通常都会被竹村一脸嫌恶地推开，而V经常会被竹村捏地脸都变形也不肯撒手，男人只好随他去了，身上像挂着树懒一样在不算大的旅馆内活动。他可没那个脸带着这么大一个挂件在外面到处乱晃。</p><p>他常被电视里播报的新闻吸引去注意力，多是荒坂公司有关的新闻，每当那时他的双眼中总会浮现出死寂一般的阴霾，竹村不喜欢那种沉重的情感，但他心里也清楚这些都是公司带给那个青年的。</p><p>偶尔他也会对着墙上奇形怪状的涂鸦若有所思，一个看起来神神秘秘的姑娘告诉他那叫塔罗牌，她能通过几张花里胡哨的卡片推算出他的命运，不过竹村拒绝了姑娘为他算命的邀请，V却会很认真地听那姑娘给他解释卡片背后的象征与含义。</p><p>他像一团火。<br/>
他不仅仅像一团火。<br/>
他是一个奇妙的发光体，柔和不刺眼，但让人无法忽视，而那光亮下掩盖着的内核又十分复杂多样，稍微变换一个角度又会是一个完全不一样的他，是一本猜不出后续的书，一个永远解不开的魔方，他猜不出V究竟还会有些什么样子。</p><p>他迫不及待想看到更多，但是又害怕不敢去多想为何他会产生好奇。<br/>
本来是他选择的救V一条狗命，他们的计划，路线之类都是他制定的。<br/>
但是现在仿佛V才是那个冒冒失失莽撞地冲进他世界中心的人。</p><p>他以为他和V会有一样的遭遇一样的经历，但是他们两个简直天差地别。<br/>
可这并没有给他们带来过多的分歧或是困扰，他们在天台上深刻地交流了一番，青年认为公司是造成这一切混乱的罪魁祸首，竹村则认为一味的强调自由只会导致混沌无序，谁也没说服谁，但他们都不难看从对方的表情看出他们将彼此的话听了进去。</p><p>他居然还觉得这感觉还不错。</p><p>这是从前不论是跟在荒坂三郎还是跟在荒坂赖宣身边，都没有体会到的一种愉悦。</p><p>NCPD抓不住他们，帮派成员打不过他们，职业杀手和其他的公司狗还没他俩有经验。<br/>
逃亡的日子反而混的渐渐风生水起。</p><p>‘如果能……早点遇到你就好了’竹村这么想，看着面前年轻人神采飞扬的脸，有些落寞。<br/>
他的立场早已经不允许他放纵自己了，比起这些无关痛痒的儿女情长，复仇才是他现在唯一的目的。</p><p>‘唯一的目的’竹村看着镜中的自己，双眼微阖，对于这个说法他居然产生了一种微妙的抗拒心里。<br/>
“你这身衣服真好看，哪买的，不是说穷的都只能吃老鼠了吗？”V冲着穿西装的竹村吹起了小混混的口哨。<br/>
“油嘴滑舌，”竹村打掉青年在他身上乱摸的手，耐着性子解释：“在这种场合见华子小姐已经很失礼了，至少外表上要过得去。”<br/>
V翻个白眼，继续去收拾自己的突击步枪，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“老古板。”<br/>
“……好看吗”竹村整理着袖口，像是想起了什么，喃喃自语。<br/>
“对啊，你穿什么都好看……操你闭嘴，关你妈逼的屁事，是不是老子做爱的时候你他妈的也要在一边看着？”<br/>
竹村还没来得及惊讶自己刚才居然如此松懈到把思考的内容说了出来，就被V的叫骂声打断了思绪。<br/>
“我他妈当然知道我不用张嘴你也能听到，老子就是乐意张嘴骂你这个傻屌怎么着，你管得着吗你，你他妈你那也算有嘴吗你？”青年和空气对骂得不亦乐乎。<br/>
竹村拍上V的肩膀让他收敛一下，他们该出发了。<br/>
V冲着墙角比了个中指，刚转身没一半又返回去用两只手都比了中指，之后拉着竹村前往他们计划好的地方了。</p><p>与华子的交谈过程不算顺利，竹村在一旁一直担忧V会忍不住从那张狗嘴里蹦出什么脏词儿，但出乎他意料的是，V居然很守规矩，表现得简直堪称五讲四美好青年，竹村觉得见了鬼了。<br/>
‘真不知道他还有什么样的面孔没展现出来’竹村有些好奇，甚至将谈判完全交给了V。<br/>
而他完全没有意识到，自己本该站在荒坂华子的身后，此刻的他却站在了青年的身边。<br/>
谈判过程中敌人的来袭他们也考虑过，制定过相应的计划，但毕竟双拳难敌四手，对面大量部队打了他们一个措手不及，V摔下三楼生死不明，竹村只来得及送走荒坂华子就被追来的敌人包围。<br/>
他曾经是公司顶尖的战士，是荒坂手里最有力最好用的一把武器，但现在他没有足够的资源去维护自己的义体，弹药严重不足，四面八方包围来的敌人让他逐渐顾此失彼，身上的伤口在不断增加，他有一种‘难道就到这里了吗’的不甘。<br/>
杀红了眼的青年就在这时闯了进来，一边大喊着“傻逼五郎你他妈还活着吗给老子回话！”一边用螳螂刀收割一个又一个敌人的首级。<br/>
“……操你妈的”竹村五郎笑着骂了一句，又像是做坏事被人抓包一般窘迫地咳嗽一声，清理掉身后想要偷袭的敌人，向着V声音传来的方向跑去。</p><p>两个人互相搀扶着跑回了他们的安全屋，也就是一家前不着村后不着店老鼠满地乱爬蟑螂到处安家条件稀烂的汽车旅馆。<br/>
他们为对方清理身上的伤口，甚至还有余裕调侃对方受这么多伤简直菜得抠脚。<br/>
V问竹村后续还有什么计划，竹村叹了口气说明天再想，今天打算先休息，他实在是有点疲惫。<br/>
V一边给竹村包扎伤口一边问竹村：“我们做爱吧。”<br/>
竹村盯着青年：“好。”<br/>
V失望地叹气：“唉不愿意就算了那就……我操你说什么？”<br/>
竹村直视着青年震惊的双眼，重复了一遍：“好。”<br/>
他摸着V的下巴，摩挲着青年完全不知道修剪如同他本人一样野蛮生长的胡渣：“还是说，你更想去数星星？”<br/>
摸别人下巴的感觉蛮不错的，竹村这么想着。<br/>
“我操数什么数，五郎你说真的吗你没开玩笑吧我跟你讲我现在鸡巴都要爆了你不要玩我。”<br/>
青年憋红了脸，有些猴急但仍不敢确定地再三确认。<br/>
‘你越线了。’<br/>
竹村缓缓靠近紧张的青年，温柔地亲吻他的鼻尖，唇角，灵活的舌头勾着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻笑。<br/>
‘你不该放纵你自己。’<br/>
男人往后一躺，倒在破旧的床垫上，把破破烂烂的长裤脱掉，分开双腿将要露出那个隐秘的部位时又用手挡住。<br/>
‘你忘记了你的位置’<br/>
他另一只手套弄着自己开始充血膨胀的阴茎，黑白夹杂的发丝散乱在他的额前，他低沉着嗓子说：“操我 ,亲爱的V。”<br/>
‘竹村五郎！’</p><p>隐隐约约的，他听见了自己的怒吼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.圣杯/满溢情爱的蜜酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>你以为我说的搞笑做爱场合是在开玩笑？<br/>V被我写成个口花花的小油条真是抱歉，但是他游戏里就是这样的嘛！怪不得我！<br/>什么叫年轻力壮啦？（战术后仰）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.圣杯/满溢情爱的蜜酒</p>
<p>虽然扑上来之前表现得火急火燎，竹村都有点担心V其实是个深藏不漏的处男，啥都不会三秒就没，那可就太尴尬了。<br/>但V的前戏温柔体贴到竹村有点不适应，要知道他之前的性行为对象可从来没有走这个路子的。<br/>V没有急着扩张或是插入，反而是先跪在竹村腿间与他接吻，湿热缠绵，唇齿交缠的吻让两人的体温急剧上升，他们同样坚硬的下体抵在一起，随着身体的动作有了细小的摩擦，为禁欲许久的五郎带来解放的快感。<br/>他已经很久没有带贞操锁和假阴茎了，现在的他可是比V还要饥渴，迫切地希望有个粗长的东西能捅进他屁眼为他止痒。<br/>V火热的手掌在竹村脖子上的义体来回游走，像条小奶狗那样舔着竹村的嘴唇和下巴。<br/>他一直想不明白，为什么竹村脖子上的义体部分要把那些管道露在外面，那些精密的器械总是会随着竹村说话或呼吸而收缩跳动。<br/>‘而且暴露在外清理起来岂不是很麻烦’V的舌尖沿着某条细管舔舐，脑子里不着边际地想着‘啊……居然很干净……自带了清洁功能吗？’<br/>然后他就感受到竹村的颤抖，细微，还混杂着一声说不清道不明的古怪低吼。<br/>他犹豫地轻轻咬了咬，男人浑身的力道像是被卸下了一般，整个人瘫软在他怀里，全身的肌肉展现出一种完全放松的，臣服的姿态。<br/>他发现当他触碰竹村的这一部分，男人就会变得更加让他肆意妄为，他似乎明白了这一部分改造的意义，但又对自己隐约窥探到的真相不满意，报复性地用虎牙咬了一口。<br/>男人的脸上少见地露出了惊慌失措的神色，短粗地发出一声叫喊，身子被激得过电般弹了一下。<br/>他随着竹村往下滑的身子放低自己的身体，四肢压着男人的四肢，着迷地吮吸那跳动的金属管道。<br/>五郎强健的身躯被这具年轻的肉体死死压制，他有些后悔让这个小狗崽子变得这么无法无天。<br/>V完全沉浸于这场原始的交媾中，他觉得他俩现在的样子真的就像强尼说的一样，‘两条没人要的，发情的野狗。’，而他正牢牢掌控着另一条老狗的要害。<br/>‘这种感觉真是太美妙了’V看着男人意乱情迷的表情，意图挣扎但实则迎合的肢体动作，一旦他停下还会主动扭腰伸舌头，那张冷硬成熟的脸上会浮现出无限的渴求，他甚至都有点理解为什么竹村身上会存在‘某些改造’<br/>他立刻给了自己一耳光，这也把竹村吓到了。<br/>‘下作’V在心里咒骂自己‘他明明很害怕，你他妈的没人性的东西’<br/>强尼也在旁边点头附和说他骂得对，立刻因为偷听他的心声被碾到厕所面壁去了。<br/>是的，他能看出竹村被他咬住喉管时那易于常人的反应，能看出那近乎病态讨好下的畏惧，说老实话，他不喜欢竹村那样做。<br/>讨好他，害怕他，畏惧他。<br/>他不喜欢这样。<br/>V对着不明所以的竹村摆手让他什么都别说，放过了竹村的喉咙，他打算让竹村这一次好好享受。<br/>这个冷硬的武士心里有一个巨大的裂纹，他相信自己能填满它。</p>
<p>一番耳鬓厮磨后，他趴在了竹村软下去一点的阴茎前，红着脸但也没怎么犹豫地把龟头含了进去。<br/>V将大部分肉柱含进嘴里并尽自己可能吞进去更多，一只手搓揉着饱胀的阴囊，另一只手按揉着竹村的小腹。<br/>他排掉口中的空气，让整个口腔更加的紧致，与阴茎完全地贴合，舌头有些笨拙地在嘴里打着转。<br/>竹村爽得头皮发麻，脚背弓起优美的弧度，手指紧抓床单，腰肢都开始发颤，双腿下意识并拢夹紧了V的头部。<br/>他这几十年，从来没有哪一次用到过前面，一次也没有，甚至贞操锁也是在荒坂三郎死后他觉得这东西没了存在的意义而丢掉的。<br/>然后他就射了，仅仅是被口交了两分钟。<br/>竹村从没有在完全清醒的情况下经历过这种爽快的刺激与射精，他之前还担心V是秒射男，结果自己反而是个快枪手。<br/>V被射了满嘴精液也是一脸蒙，刚才竹村那么骚地勾引他，他以为这男人也是个风月老手，怎么这么猝不及防就缴枪投降了，精液浓度和分量仿佛是个初哥，刚才来势汹汹的射精差点呛得他咳嗽，那也太煞风景了。<br/>青年顶着满头精液往上看，竹村瞬间捂着脸选择拒绝沟通。<br/>“好好不看不看我操，腿！腿松开快松开啊啊啊！脖子脖子要断了我操！”青年死命掰着竹村下意识收拢的大腿，手疯狂拍打着床铺喊救命。<br/>解救下自己的脖子之后V起身亲吻着竹村捂着脸的手，趴在竹村身上轻笑出声。<br/>竹村也忍不住笑了，把手拿开看到青年即使是这样也依旧坚硬如铁的下体。<br/>“年轻真好，是吧。”他用膝盖蹭了蹭V的鸡巴“你这东西是怎么长的，迫击炮？”<br/>“谁知道呢，我天赋异禀。”青年又亲了亲竹村的侧脸，嘚嘚瑟瑟，在男人的腿上像发情的狗一样蹭着自己的老二。<br/>竹村沉醉在V温柔的眼神和话语中，明明对方也没做多少事情，他却觉得自己像是泡在热水里一样飘忽畅快，他快要溺死了。<br/>他当然经历过类似的调情手段，男的女的都有，不过那时是为了任务，他的内心掀不起一丝波澜。而且通常他的调情对象能留个全尸已经是有大造化了，遑论真刀实枪地上床来个亲密接触。<br/>但青年炙热的眼神仿佛能将他灼烧，将他洞穿，那里含着的真诚与喜悦是毋庸置疑，流露出的东西姑且竹村将至称之为爱意。</p>
<p>他们的感情从何时开始变质？<br/>他也不清楚，大概是一起逃亡时不断分泌的肾上腺素和多巴胺，深夜里的几次交心让他们互相有了更深刻的了解，时常为对方处理伤口而对彼此的肉体了如指掌。<br/>‘谁知道呢，谁在乎呢。’竹村已经放弃思考这些问题了。<br/>他当了一辈子的狗，揣摩了一辈子主人的心思。<br/>他想要为自己而活。<br/>他可以为了自己而活吗？他明白为自己而活是什么意思吗？<br/>他想放纵自己随波逐流。<br/>要能放纵自己吗？随波逐流最终又会通向何处？</p>
<p>他懒得再去思考这些问题了。</p>
<p>是非对错，都他妈不如被暴操一顿来得爽快。<br/>竹村拉着青年的手伸向自己的后穴，那里早就濡湿一片，V的两根手指毫不费力就捅了进去。<br/>男人舒爽地长舒一口气，虽然手指的粗细完全不能满足他淫乱的屁眼，但好歹也是久旱逢甘霖，别人的手和自己的手区别还是很大的。<br/>但V没动两下就把手指拔了出来，他平躺在了竹村旁边，给他使了个眼色。<br/>竹村知道这会儿是他的回合，他觉得有点可惜，刚才没能多享受一下难得的口交。<br/>他正打算爬下去伺候眼前的肉棒，却被V拉着换了个方向。<br/>竹村挺翘的肉臀对着V，而他面前则是V一看就久经沙场的粗黑巨物，他刚把阴茎含在嘴里想要用自己擅长的技巧扳回一局，后穴传来一股他从未体验过的快感让他整个人直接无力地趴在V的下身，整张脸贴着青年的鸡巴喘气，一呼一吸全是V胯间的味道。<br/>V舔着竹村的后穴，拍拍肥厚的臀肉提醒竹村，男人强打起精神把青年的阴茎放进嘴里，却发现这尺寸他居然不能全部吞下。<br/>本来他都打算全吞进去，用口腔包裹住，之后就可以趴着动动舌头享受被人舔穴的快感，什么扳回一局早就抛到了九霄云外。<br/>现在倒好，这小屁孩儿长了根驴屌，竹村只能认命地撑着床铺免得被捅得太深恶心反胃，而他的腰部以下已经完全自暴自弃地放弃了用力，他爽得根本提不起劲儿，全靠V有力的胳膊抱着他整个下身才不至于青年被他的大屁股堵得不能呼吸。</p>
<p>他知道自己的舌头被训练的很灵活，他也偷偷观察过荒坂赖宣和荒坂三郎被他伺候时的表情，但是当被舔的人变成他时，这从未经历过的快感让他手忙脚乱，嘴上的动作甚至都有些敷衍。<br/>不过这个敷衍是荒坂三郎的标准，专业训练过的竹村哪怕是随便舔两下的技巧也不是V这种底层社畜之前能接触过的。</p>
<p>果不其然，虽然不至于直接射出来，但V还是被这几下爽得尾椎发颤：“操……这也……五郎，你这是练过啊？”<br/>竹村五郎的动作有了细小的停顿，他下意识地按照以往的经验更卖力地吞吐起眼前的肉棒，但这一切在V看来表现得过于急切且欲盖弥彰。<br/>‘有什么好掩饰的？’竹村五郎想不通这个问题，但他甚至都不敢回头看青年一眼。<br/>“嘶……嘿五郎我说……”青年拍了拍竹村有些僵硬的臀部肌肉，他当然捕捉到了五郎的小动作。<br/>‘这个时候突然纯情起来了？怎么，怕被他知道你并不是单纯的经验丰富？’竹村甚至强忍着干呕开始给V深喉。<br/>“我操你这口活也太牛逼了……妈的……不对停下五郎！哎我操”<br/>‘怕被他知道你其实是荒坂家的精盆，一个被用烂了的鸡巴套子，一条没人要的母狗？’<br/>“五郎！！”青年抓着竹村的胳膊强行打断了他的动作。<br/>回过神来的竹村满脸歉意，他起身坐到青年身边，有些没精打采。他觉得自己今天的发挥简直糟糕到能载入史册。<br/>V胳膊一伸搂住一语不发的男人，细碎而热切的吻落在他的侧脸。<br/>“身体不舒服吗，五郎”V没有追问刚才竹村的异常，柔声问着“不如先睡一觉休息休息？”</p>
<p>‘我操老天爷你可太你妈的棒了’强尼又跳了出来，捧着肚子哈哈大笑，还夸张地鼓起掌’真他妈就哪壶不开提哪壶，Bravo！！你真该去竞选夜之城十佳性伴侣，一定能拿头奖！’<br/>‘滚你妈的！’V在脑子里飞速驱赶着不怕长鸡眼观摩别人做爱的某个疯逼赛博幽灵。</p>
<p>竹村握着青年的手，仿佛这样能更安心一些：“我……不知道.…………”<br/>V亲了亲男人鬓边灰白的头发：“没关系的，没关系的，咱们不急于这一时……”<br/>竹村抬头瞥了他一眼：“V……”<br/>“以后的日子还，咋了？”<br/>“你要是能不一直挺着那东西，还能有点说服力。”他觉得青年精虫上脑的程度简直也能载入史册。<br/>“我，嘿嘿我这不是，那什么，年轻人血气方刚嘛！”<br/>竹村笑着亲上V的唇角：“……臭小子。”<br/>他再次躺下，主动掰开双腿，仰头看着青年：“直接进来吧，可真是……一波三折。”<br/>对方都如此盛情邀请了，V也不好再拒绝，翻身跪在竹村的腿间，握着肿胀的性器抵在穴口，饱满的龟头试探性地往里挺进。<br/>“直接……进来就可以……”竹村真的很不习惯这种柔情，他有预感到这玩意儿塞进来之后，自己后面不论怎么样都讨不了好，V这样温温柔柔的，反倒让他心里拿不准什么时候才会被捅穿，心里悬吊吊的。<br/>V不答话，他隐约发现了竹村有种在做爱过程中习惯性忽略自己感受的倾向，这个认知让他挺不爽的，甚至有点想把荒坂三郎的墓给炸了再鞭几顿尸。<br/>他在床头柜里摸索着，嘚瑟地把找到的东西在竹村眼前晃来晃去：“夜之城的暖心小习俗，再破的旅馆也有上好的润滑剂！感谢政府补贴！呀还是可微波食用草莓味儿的，等会可以当晚饭吃。”<br/>竹村有些哭笑不得，被冰冷的润滑剂刺激得一哆嗦，恼羞成怒似地踢了V一脚：“还做不做了你。”<br/>“做做做，这不是担心你难受么毕竟我这么大对不对对不对哎哎别踢我错了我错了”<br/>竹村知道V不是在开玩笑，青年就着润滑试着往里进了一两次，看见竹村仅仅是眉头皱了一小下就退了出来改用手指扩张。<br/>“我就知道你不舒服也不会说出来，”青年为自己的小发现有些得意。<br/>竹村猜不透V的心情，他不明白他在得意个什么劲儿，但像是被青年感染，他也有些小小的窃喜。<br/>青年三根手指灵活地在他后穴里开拓着，另一只手也没闲着，指尖在挺立的乳头上划过换来男人身体的阵阵颤栗。<br/>V故意问他：“怎么，这也不舒服？”说完作势不再去碰他的胸口。<br/>竹村红着一张老脸怒视笑嘻嘻的青年，他伺候男人时学会的那些淫词浪语此刻一个也想不起来，只能急切地抓着V的手盖在自己奶子上，干巴巴地说：“没……没有，很舒……舒服，你多摸摸我……”<br/>V觉得自己简直血气上涌直冲天灵盖鸡巴更是硬得能日穿荒坂塔，竹村不想提及的过去他大概能猜到，这时候这男人的纯情羞涩就更显得可爱。<br/>他着了魔一样大力搓揉手下的这一坨软肉，把男人后穴里的手指加到四根，同时低头一口叼住另一个被冷落的乳首大力吮吸。<br/>房间里除了粘腻的水声外，就只剩竹村渐渐控制不住的低喘呻吟，混杂在一起更像是一剂烈性春药让V耸动地越发卖力。<br/>竹村的手无力地放在V的肩膀，他难耐地扭动自己的屁股，主动迎合吞吐着青年的手指，无声地催促着他的动作。<br/>V的手指修长，指节分明，初入时还没有太大的感觉，当四根手指都在后穴中时，每一次的进出，旋转，抠挖，每一点轻微的感触都是如此的清晰分明。<br/>他忍不住想要青年进得深一点再深一点，顶到最能让他失控的那一点上，刺入他的骨血，操进他的灵魂。<br/>竹村引着青年如愿地找到了他的骚点，他再也控制不住地祈求青年赶紧操进来，他迫切地需要被贯穿，被填满。<br/>V也有点忍不下去了，天知道他是拿出了上半辈子里都没有过的毅力才能忍到现在。<br/>他见识过这个男人任务中的样子，杀伐果决，冷洌无情，是死神的利刃是行走的人形兵器。<br/>但是此刻他那能直接撕碎敌人头颅的手无助地攥着他的胳膊，永远波澜不惊的双眼泛着朦胧的水光满是渴求，他红着脸躺在他的身下除了喘息与等待被他的鸡巴贯穿什么都做不了，甚至男人还在主动扭动腰肢催促他的动作。<br/>“我他妈爱死你这个样子了，五郎宝贝儿。”V喘着粗气在竹村耳边说着，下身的动作却依旧和缓体贴。<br/>他捧着竹村的脸，给了他一个深深的吻：“会疼吗，难受吗？”<br/>竹村脑子里一团乱，神游太虚般动作几不可见地摇摇头，难受是有一点，毕竟也是很久没用过后面了，但刚才的扩张显然很到位，除了有轻微的酸胀感，他竟然一点都不觉得疼。<br/>每往前进一点，V都会问问竹村的感觉，确定他真适应了才会继续下一步。<br/>等到V的胯骨完全贴合竹村的臀部，两个人汗流浃背大口喘着粗气望进彼此的眼眸，他才意识到，青年那大到可怕的玩意儿居然就这么整根进来了，而他的后穴都没流血，也完全不疼，身上其他部位没有残缺，没有出现一些奇奇怪怪的伤口。</p>
<p>他伸手抚摸着青年的脸颊，V抓着他的手像是大狗般蹭了蹭，一双湖水般清澈的蓝眼睛满是喜爱地注视着他。<br/>“可以动了吗五郎。”V吻着竹村的指尖。<br/>竹村双腿缠上青年肌肉紧实的腰肢，点点头。<br/>他本以为会迎来狂风暴雨般的抽插，但V只是往更深处顶了一点，在他的后穴里划着圈，用那杆肉枪碾过他肠道里的每一个角落。<br/>他动作轻柔却一刻不停，变化着角度寻找刚才手指找到的那一点。<br/>其实对于此刻的竹村来说早已无所谓了，他的身体在被进入的那一刻开始就已经本能地获得着快感，前端不停有液体渗出，口水也早已泛滥打湿了枕头。<br/>他从未有过这样的感觉，从前的他永远都像是在肆虐的风暴中绝望无助地求得一丝解脱<br/>而现在他像是在平静的海浪里漂流，被一波又一波浪潮柔柔地拍打着向前。<br/>他在无边的水中沉浮起落却不会迷失方向，有一个人可以永远注视着他拉扯着他引导着他，和他一同前进。<br/>他的喘息一声大过一声，体内深处的快感也一层高过一层。<br/>青年不时会问他是否难受，这个角度力道舒不舒服，得到肯定的回答后就会像是得到奖赏般更加卖力耕耘。<br/>他们的双眼里满是对方像是能看进他们的灵魂，十指紧紧地扣在一起，呼吸交缠得仿佛不分彼此。<br/>“V……我快……”竹村断断续续地说着，他现在很难拼凑出一个完整的句子了。<br/>“文森特，叫我文森特。”V再次吻上竹村的唇，一边套弄着竹村的阴茎一边加快抽插的频率。<br/>“文……森特……呃啊……”竹村意识模糊地回吻，指甲在V的背后留下几道不深的抓痕，本来前后同时受到刺激他瞬间就要射了出来，却被V掐住根部强行切断了快感的释放。<br/>“抱歉五郎，一起，乖，我们一起”青年的语气中含着歉意，但手上的力道却丝毫不减。<br/>“你……妈的，啊……松，手，哈，混账……”竹村无助地咒骂着，主动收紧后穴想要让青年赶快射出来好得到解脱。<br/>V被这一夹弄的头皮发麻，腰眼一酸精关失守，滚烫的精液射在了男人的体内，这次射精爽得他感觉自己的骨髓都要被竹村给吸干了。<br/>竹村也终于迎来了久违的释放，脑中炸开了无数的烟花，过往种种片段零碎而汹涌地从他眼前闪过。<br/>他看见了那个饭都吃不起的小男孩。<br/>他看见了那条为了活命努力摇尾乞怜的狗。<br/>他看见了四处逃窜疲于奔命的自己。<br/>他看见了星星，他看见了海，他看见了那双澄澈的眼睛。</p>
<p>“我从没想过……会这样。”竹村躺在V的怀里，难得的先开了口。<br/>“这样是指？”V拍拍竹村的屁股，意有所指。<br/>竹村瞪了他一眼，青年立刻告饶：“OKOK，我错啦。”<br/>两人陷入沉默。</p>
<p>良久，青年问：“有想过一切结束后，去干什么吗。”<br/>竹村答不上来。<br/>他本来应该立刻回答，当然是追随三郎大人而去，或者是，回到公司辅佐华子小姐。<br/>但是他却犹豫了。<br/>他回想起这几个月的生活，满是奔波与劳累，文森特的不着调总是会打乱他的计划，但是关键时刻却也从来没掉过链子。<br/>他这几个月的笑容加起来似乎比过去几十年都多，当然，生气的次数也一样。<br/>他知道这是什么感觉。<br/>自由。<br/>但他的项圈已经带的太久了，短短几个月的时光已经让他感到了惶恐。<br/>他害怕项圈已经取不下来，害怕自己其实早起失去了自我，害怕在完成复仇的那一刻变成一具行尸走肉。</p>
<p>他惴惴不安地看向青年。</p>
<p>那双透亮的眼中是能让竹村心头火热的光芒。<br/>那是不需言说的，满溢的爱。</p>
<p>“我不知道，”竹村看着青年的双眼。<br/>他吻上文森特的下巴。<br/>“但我们有的是时间，不是么。”</p>
<p>V的双眼亮得像是燃烧的群星。<br/>“是的，我们有的是时间。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>强行HE可不是说笑呢</p><p>用了某个游戏的某一章节名，真的很喜欢！中二病大放送！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.世界</p><p>逆位/大雨倾盆，他的内心当燃起烈火</p><p>事情似乎全都乱了套。<br/>荒坂三郎居然没有死，竹村被这一消息刺激得差点被亚当重锤偷袭成功，还是V和小田联手挡住了这个改造狂魔的攻势。<br/>赖宣像是疯了一样地反抗着，混乱中荒坂华子受伤中毒生命垂危，而竹村一行则是勉强取得胜利，压制住了荒坂赖宣的势力。</p><p>等到荒坂三郎重生在荒坂赖宣的身体出现在公众视野里，竹村才明白为什么赖宣是如此的歇斯底里，他甚至怀疑在很早以前赖宣就对他父亲的永生计划有所警觉。</p><p>但这一切都不重要了，荒坂三郎的复活意味着他将再也逃脱不了荒坂这一个吃人的家族，而他最开始对V的承诺也无法兑现，公司居然完全治疗不好他。<br/>他当初是如此的信赖公司，竹村在慌乱中感受到了出离的愤怒，而这种愤怒在放在几个月之前的他看来简直是荒谬无比。<br/>可是他控制不住，他对于荒坂的忠诚丝毫不变，但青年来势汹汹地闯入他的世界，不由他分说地把他拉出了之前的一亩三分地。<br/>如同一场大火将他焚烧，如同一壶清泉将他包裹，他不后悔之前对荒坂家的付出，可是他对于V这样一个鲜活的生命产生了他内心不可否认的向往。</p><p>同样知道了这个消息的V却仿佛如释重负地叹口气，额头抵着他的额头，湖水般的眼睛依旧是盈满了一腔的柔情：“我们早该知道的。”<br/>竹村跪在荒坂华子的病床前求华子帮帮他，但三郎认为他们保护华子不力，没有追究他们的责任都已经是仁至义尽。</p><p>男人浑浑噩噩地回到家里，看到V留下的信息才发现文森特已经踏上了逃亡的道路，赖宣的残党和荒坂三郎都想要他脑子里的芯片，而他们也不会在乎V的死活。<br/>竹村看到他说他会永远爱着他，等到时机成熟后或许会再来找他，他怀念他们那一段短暂但自由自在的日子，很可惜他只能独自前行，他才不会让他陷入什么荒板和他二选一的尴尬局面。<br/>窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，竹村坐在床边听着雨声，大脑一片空白。</p><p>六个月后，有一小队恐怖分子杀进了荒坂塔，带头的人自称是V。</p><p>竹村冲在了最前面，看到了他。<br/>那不是他。<br/>那人戴着墨镜点了根烟，冲他努努嘴打招呼。</p><p>竹村避开其他人的袭击冲过去把那人按倒在地，咬牙切齿地让他把身体还给他。<br/>他冰冷的蓝色双眼波澜不惊地看着竹村，抱着男人在他侧脸印上一吻，同时按下了手里的起爆按钮。</p><p>火光将他们吞噬，一切都如同白昼。</p><p>最终归于沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>正位/黎明将至，而梦翱翔于九霄</p><p>一切进展得都很顺利。<br/>虽然赖宣如他们预料得那样展开了激烈的反扑，但竹村和V还是找到了突破口将他一举拿下，最终赖宣被荒坂华子囚禁了起来，再次出现在人前时，他已经变成了荒坂三郎。<br/>他真的是荒坂三郎吗，竹村有些怀疑，重生在荒坂赖宣身体里的荒坂三郎仿佛灵魂也成为了一个年轻人，手段如同往常一样雷厉风行但更加激进。<br/>在过去的几十年里他也见识过所谓’软弱无能’的赖宣表象下暗藏着的锋芒，指不定赖宣偷偷干掉了三郎的意识体，自己假装成三郎稳稳当当地坐在了公司最高权力的位置。</p><p>不过他还是姑且认为那就是荒坂三郎好了。</p><p>芯片被取出，那个意识体的死活不在竹村的考虑范围内，青年的安然无恙对他来说更重要。<br/>V在经过一段时间的休息后完全康复活蹦乱跳，放弃了荒坂华子提供的公司职位选择了继续当一个无组织无纪律的雇佣兵，在佣兵届声名鹊起。</p><p>荒坂三郎并没有真的死亡这一点让竹村有些意识恍惚，他甚至觉得自己受到了欺骗，他回想起最初发现荒坂三郎死亡时那强烈的追随三郎一同死去的念头，为了所谓的复仇而颠沛奔波，失去了曾经几十年来获得的一切。<br/>可当他意识到自己的这些念头早已在不知不觉间偏离了正轨时，他已经不想再去纠正，或是为自己记过了。<br/>他有了别的想要的东西，也算是他这辈子为数不多主动想要去追求的。<br/>是活下去，是星星，是自由。<br/>是那一团点燃他的火光。</p><p>他并没有立刻回到荒坂三郎的麾下，只是沉默地帮助荒坂华子完成收尾工作，最后仍然是选择留在V的身边。<br/>荒坂三郎，或者荒坂赖宣，看在荒坂华子求情的份上也没有难为竹村，没让他付出任何代价就完好无损地离开了荒坂大厦，在他看来那也算是对他这几十年忠诚的一种奖赏了。</p><p>V终于在几个月后祸害够了夜之城，打算离开这个混乱的中心，去往别的地方开始一段新的旅程。<br/>而竹村当然也是欣然跟随，他喜欢青年说起未来计划时那双蓝眼睛里遮掩不住的光彩。</p><p>途径流浪者营地时，天空中居然有飞鸟停在了他们的车窗边，从没见过这种生物的V大呼小叫吓跑了那可怜的小东西，而正打算拍照的竹村则又把V骂得狗血淋头。</p><p>青年扑到竹村身上用脸颊使劲儿蹭着男人，求得原谅后老老实实回到驾驶座规划路线。</p><p>竹村看着青年在夕阳下仿佛镀了一层金边的侧脸：“不如我们去一趟日本吧。”</p><p>V转过头，吹了声口哨：“想家啦？”</p><p>男人专注地看着青年：“只是想带你去我的家乡看看。”</p><p>V愣了一下，振臂欢呼一声，猛踩油门向着夜之城边际驶去。</p><p>旅途还很长。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>